


Noticed

by zamngeal



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I edited some things slightly, Kokona and Saki are both only mentioned briefly, re-post of the original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zamngeal/pseuds/zamngeal
Summary: She was the perfect student and daughter.
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Taro Yamada | Senpai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	Noticed

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posting this because it still has a special place in my heart.
> 
> (The original is from April 1st 2016.
> 
> https://zangeal.tumblr.com/day/2016/04/01/)

English class wasn’t one of Ayano’s favorite subjects but it wasn’t her least favorite either. She found it to be rather boring but of course she didn’t show that to anyone. The teacher looked into an interested facial expression of an ordinary school girl. Her teacher probably thought she knew everything that there was to know about her – her grades were good, she was always polite and paying attention, her loving and wealthy parents showed up to every PTA and she was doing an excellent job as a member of the student council since a while.

She was the perfect student and daughter.

A good girl the delinquents made fun of on a regular basis.

Little did they know _what_ she transported in that “ _ridiculous cello case_ ”.

To be fair, Kokona had it coming. Ayano had tried her best to get her away from Senpai in the nicest way possible; she tried setting her up with a cute guy she knew he had a crush on purple haired girl but _of course_ Kokona had to turn him down. Lowering her reputation hadn’t really worked either; Ayano knew for a fact that the girl had been involved in compensated dating but _of course_ no one would believe her.

The only way had been to get rid of her.

The sound of the doorbell interrupted her thoughts and with a sigh she started getting up. It was lunch time. She rarely ate at school as she could make better use of the time. Usually she would take a look at what Senpai was doing but recently the damn student council always had work for her to do. Since their former leader disappeared, she was in charge now.

_It started getting on her nerves._

Before anyone could get to her, she started heading down the stairs. Senpai would eat his lunch every day in the same place - the courtyard by the fountain; it was his favorite place, as far as she knew. She knew everything about him; his complete routine was burned into her mind. Ayano pretended like she was checking out some of the announcement on the corkboard while waiting for him. She briefly glanced at her phone 1:05 pm. Two more minutes and he should be there.

She felt her heartbeat fasten, as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and she didn’t even need to look in the direction they were coming from; she just _knew_ it was him. As he passed by her, she found it hard to breath and the two seconds he was actually close to her felt like hours. Nevertheless, it had been over way too quickly.

Like every day, Senpai had lunch by the fountain, all alone. Of course Ayano knew that while he was relatively popular he also liked spending his time alone, he liked walks, and he liked nature. He preferred spring over all of the other seasons, he liked clear nights and watching the stars. She knew everything about him and he… nothing about her. He probably didn’t even know she existed… _yet_.

It was fine though; it gave her the invisibility she so desperately needed.  
  
Glancing at her phone she sighed. Lunch break was almost over. A minute more and Senpai would head back to his classroom. Time for her to go too; if she was too obvious around him, he’d notice her and currently… that wasn’t an option. Not as long as Oka was still planning to confess to him on Friday.

Biology class was one of her favorites; she found the human body to be fascinating and Ayano had to admit that her teacher was a good one. She picked up many things from her; things she probably shouldn’t know. How to kill someone in a way that they don’t bleed too much, how to tranquilize someone. Paying attention in this class almost always seemed to pay off. Her thoughts about Senpai would have to wait until school was over.

The meeting of the student council was strangely tense. Of course the disappearance bugged everyone and they tried to find a better way to protect students. The leader of the photography club offered to help, to investigate in this whole mess. Of course Ayano had said yes. Of course she had been polite and oh-so-grateful.

Actually she was annoyed – this would make her work harder but she would find a way – she always did. She had to.

“See you tomorrow, Yan-chan!” she heard Sakis voice. Ayano smiled, giving her a wave.

“See you!”

_Stupid girl._

It was already 5:45 pm; Senpai had most likely already gone home. The student council was taking up way too much time… but being a member was the easiest way to get information of their plans and security measures.

There would be more time tomorrow.

Now she only had to put some of her things into her locker and then she could head home. She was tired but still had to do homework and study a bit.

She froze as she stepped into the entrance area.

Senpai was still here and they were alone.

Her mouth was dry as she tried to go as calmly as possible to her locker. Her hands were shaking, she felt herself sweating. Ayano was surprised that she managed to put her papers and books into the locker without dropping them but at the same time grateful too; she really didn’t want to embarrass herself in front of Senpai.

She heard his footsteps getting closer and closer and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep as calm as possible.

For a moment she thought – _feared, hoped_ – he was stopping right next to her, but he didn’t.

Ayano took a deep breath; wanting to close her locker, when her eyes caught a small, folded piece of paper she hadn’t notice before, due to her nervousness.  
Her hands were still shaking as she unfolded it. She immediately froze, when her brain registered the words written on it.

_I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.  
\- Taro_


End file.
